Press 'Reset'
by RhapsodyWolf
Summary: It would be every gamer's dream to be sucked into the game they play most. But when it happens to Rhapsody, she finds out it isn't as safe as it should be. Brought into Brawl by a mystery, she learns if she doesn't make it... It's all over.
1. Crash?

So Hi there. I thought it was finally time to post. I've been a member for a while... I used to be Phaaze, but my account imploded on me(I forgot my password), so I made a new one. And I also was tired of Phaaze. It got annoying. And I wanted something to do with Woooolves~....

I've been sitting on the floor with writer's block for a while now, waiting for a good Brawl idea to hit me. And it did. It hurt. But I got over it.

So this story hopefully should be interesting, and I want it to get good reviews... Hopefully. D:

And I shall remind you this:

The Wii, Brawl and all its characters © Nintendo and their respective owners. And Macintosh © to Apple.

Just one more thing before you start: I have already said the respectful Copyright, and you should know it applies to the whole story. If there's another copyright thing, I'll add it when necessary. But if I get messages and reviews on other chapters saying I forgot the copyright, I will just ignore you. Because either 1) You didn't even read the first chapter or 2) You forgot or have some sort of amnesia. Got it? Because I want all my readers to focus on the story and not who the characters belong to.

_Click. Click. Click._

Clickclickclickclickclickclickclickcli––

CRASH.

"Dammit!" RhapsodyWolf growled.

She sighed, setting down the GameCube controller and shoving down on the Power button.

She stared back at the F-Zero GX box and frowned. It always resulted in failure, eh?

A message blipped on her computer screen, making it repeatedly "Hey! Listen! Watch out!" at her.

RhapsodyWolf glanced up at the now lit screen of the Macintosh 10.5.1.

'Hey Rhapsody,' it read.

She slid into the computer chair and typed a reply back.

AltoPanda(10:55): Hey Rhapsody

RhapsodyWolf(10:56): 'supness, Alto?

AltoPanda(10:56): I was just wondering: Do you ever play Brawl anymore?

RhapsodyWolf(10:58) Yeah, sometimes. Why?

AltoPanda(10:59): Oh, no reason

AltoPanda(11:00): Actually I wanted to know if you wanted to Brawl with me. I need to brush up on my Ike skills.

RhapsodyWolf(11:01): A Blue-Haired Swordsmen match?

AltoPanda(11:02): Sure, if Marth is feeling up to it.

RhapsodyWolf(11:04): Haha! Of course!

RhapsodyWolf(11:04): But wait, F-Zero...

AltoPanda(11:05): I thought you beat GX already

RhapsodyWolf(11:06): I did. I started over again thouhg.

RhapsodyWolf(11:06): *though

AltoPanda(11:08): Well, if you did it once, you can do it again. What part? The one with Jody Summers and whats-his-name?

RhapsodyWolf(11:09): No, not that one. The veeeeeeerrrryyyyyy end.

AltoPanda(11:11): ohh, the part where Captain Flacon finishes the race and has to go against those ghosty dudes?

AltoPanda(11:11) [MAKE A WISH! IT'S 11:11!]

RhapsodyWolf(11:12): [Whoo, made it just in time!] Yesh. That part.

AltoPanda(11:13): [Nice one.] Have you tried drifting early?

RhapsodyWolf(11:14): I always drift early, remember? I keep losing because I hit the wall and blow up.

AltoPanda(11:15): Yeowch

AltoPanda(11:15): Maybe try drifting a little later?

RhapsodyWolf(11:16): Maybe. So, we brawlening, or what?

AltoPanda(11:17): Oh, yeah

AltoPanda(11:19): I'm on. waiting

RhapsodyWolf(11:20): Alrighty

RhapsodyWolf(11:21): I'll be there in a sec. Let's brawl, then!

RhapsodyWolf slid out of the chair, pushing it back with her foot and pressing the Wii's power button.

She selected the Disc Channel, pressed 'Start' after watching the dramatic loading sequence, and squatted down on her black and grey beanbag.

After a few moments, Marth was pacing in the waiting room, beating the hell out of the sandbag and eagerly anticipating an intense fight.

RhapsodyWolf watched as the screen quickly flipped from the waiting room to the stage selection screen.

She hurriedly selected Castle Siege, and rubbed her hands together with hyperactive force. "Let's do this thing," she said to herself.

[Now, Blue-Haired Swordsmen Brawls are essentially tricky. The rules, inevitably, are these:

1) You must play as either Marth or Ike(obviously)

2) The brawl must be Stock: 30 Stock (more or less representing the HP in a fire emblem duel)

3) It can be a team battle or a Free-For-All.

4) You must battle on Castle Siege FIRST! After the first battle, you may choose whatever.

5) As soon as the battle begins, all players must taunt _once._

6) Then you maybe fight!

7) If you knock someone off, you _have _to taunt; it's only proper.

8) You continue the Brawl as normal, following the 7th rule accordingly.

BHS Brawls take time and patience, as well as the endurance to follow through with the whole thing. It is essential you know the other person's tactics and are moderately good at Brawling. If not... watch out.]

A good hour later, the battle was still ensuing.

RhapsodyWolf bit her lip and mashed the B button, doing a Dancing Blade and smacking Ike a bajillion times.

Alto's percentage reached 350%, and she Dolphin slashed him off the edge of the Castle roof. He shot off the screen, and Rhapsody taunted down.

Marth swished his sword around. "Minna, miteitekure." The taunt message showed up immediately, showing Alto "Ghooooooostbusters!"

Ike came back, and taunted, making the screen read "Aww, hell."

Rhapsody chuckled, then continued the Brawl. She had seven lives left, Alto had only one. It was over pretty quickly.

"Hey! Listen! Watch out!"

Another message blipped on the computer screen.

AltoPanda(12:46): God, I suck

RhapsodyWolf(12:46): Do not

RhapsodyWolf(12:47): You're just out of practice.

AltoPanda(12:48): Yeah, well, I'll practice some more later. Night.

RhapsodyWolf(12:49): Alrighty. I'll do one more brawl, and then go to bed. Night.

AltoPanda(12:51): Yeah. Don't forget the 8.4 homework. Problems 1-5, 12-43 odd, and 55-56.

RhapsodyWolf(12:53): Thanks. I got it. Good night, trooper.

AltoPanda(12:54): Good night, Commander Wolfe.

Rhapsody logged off of Messenger, then shut down her computer. She turned to her TV, set herself down on the beanbag again, and chose the free-for-all brawl.

But she gaped at what she saw. A blank selection screen, covered in empty character selection slots burned into her eyes.

"What the hell?" She restarted the Wii, and tried it again. She chose the selection screen, but the same thing happened.

The selection screen was the same as if it were fine, but all the characters slots you put your indicator on were gone. Poof. No existence whatsoever.

What's going on?

-------------------------------------------------------

Oooh.... So WAT'S GOING OON??? Well, you'll find out. Hehehehehe.....

Remember the copyright thing! And I know it gets annoying when people say "Review", but... Sometimes, people forget. So...

Review! PLEASE.


	2. Dark and Spooooooky

Here we are again... D: *sigh* Well, I had a lot of fun typing this chapter... And I am also thinking about typing a Clone Wars fanfiction with Rex and an OC padawan... She's very strange, I do say.

Well, anyway, here is the second chapter! Oh, and an awesome, lovable character is going to join Rhapsody on her quest.. like.. thingy-ma-bobber. NOOOOO IT'S THE CLAIRVOYANT AHHHHHHHH

-----------------------------------

Rhapsody stared, bewildered, at the screen.

Normally, anyone would have bolted out of the room, getting the strange, eerie feeling that resonated out of the Wii

It hummed pleasantly, as if it knew that something was going on, but didn't care.

Surprisingly, Rhapsody reached over and began to turn it off, but as her finger neared the power button, she stopped. What was she doing?

Rhapsody hesitated, then driven by an invisible force, reached down.

She pressed the Reset Button.

---------------------------------

Rhapsody sat up and blinked. She looked around, puzzled at the dark room. Dark as in a dark, stormy night, dark.

It thundered.

"Cool," Rhapsody chuckled, getting to her feet. She walked forward blindly, feeling for the wall, and rammed into something hard and wooden.

Rhapsody yelped and steppe back, rubbing her nose. She kept her right hand on her nose, but felt around and felt something cold. She recognized it as the light switch.

Her hand instantly moved to flick it on, but when her finger forced it up, no light turned on.

Frowning, Rhapsody rubbed her eyes and tried to get them to adjust to the darkness.

Glancing around again, she realized a few things she hadn't noticed before.

"A toilet?!?" she groaned in frustration. "Where am I, a bathroom?

"Right you are, Commander," she began talking to herself like she always did whenever she was confused.

"Any reason why it's a bathroom, Captain?

"No, Commander. No idea, sir.

"Well then, we should probably leave."

"Slight problem, though."

Rhapsody trailed off. "Why does this place seem so familiar?" she asked herself in her normal voice.

The thunder sounded again, and Rhapsody, in the dim light, noticed a shower. She pulled back the flowery curtain and the shower head was spewing out water at a steady rate.

She let go of the curtains, and they reverted to their original position.

Rhapsody backed away, noticing a window higher up in the room. Stepping of the closed lid of the toilet, she peered out and frowned.

_It's full of dead trees, _she thought, disbelievingly. She stepped down and leaned against the wall.

It was quiet, if only for the shower head and the running shower water. No pitter-patter of rain at all.

Rhapsody stared at the flower curtain, not sure what to make of the clues she had just discovered. _Like a mystery, _she told herself. _Exactly like a mystery._

The lightning outside flashed, illuminating the bathroom through the window for a split second.

In that one moment, Rhapsody saw a shadow appear behind the curtain, the dissipate as soon as the lightning died down.

Suddenly, it dawned on her.

Rhapsody freaked inside her head. She frantically located the doorknob, yanked the door open as far as it could go, then bolted out of the room.

She turned two corners before tripping over her own untied shoelace, and toppled to the ground.

A glowing yellow mouse skittered past her face. It stopped, stared at her with blank, shimmering purple eyes, then scampered away.

Rhapsody got to her feet calmly, brushing off her pants. She shook her head, then stared down the dark hallway.

A beam of light shot out from the perpendicular hallway on the other side. The beam slowly receded, and Rhapsody realized there was someone holding the flashlight.

That person was awfully familiar.

"PIT!" Rhapsody squeaked, a tad too abruptly. Her hands instinctively shot up to her mouth, but she was too late to stop herself.

Pit cried out in horror, and jumped, the flashlight soaring out of his hands and crashing to the floor. The batteries flew out in all directions, scattering onto the rug.

Rhapsody raced over to pick up the scattered batteries and flashlight. She swiftly inserted the batteries then handed the now-working flashlight to Pit.

He took it shakily, nodding his thanks. He flicked it back on, and aimed it carefully so that they could see each others faces. "Do I... know you from somewhere?" he asked.

"Probably not," Rhapsody answered. She introduced herself, and bowed graciously. Pit grinned and laughed.

"Pit," she grabbed his attention. "Where is everyone else?"

Pit frowned. "I... really have no idea." He scratched his head nervously. "I don't really remember what happened, but I kinda blinked and found myself here... In the boiler room."

Rhapsody stifled a laugh.

She was glared at. "It isn't that funny."

"I'm sorry," she told him, wiping her eyes. "It's just that I had so much trouble finding out what to do in the boiler room."

Pit stared at her, utterly confused. "What?"

Rhapsody waved her hand, dismissing the subject. "I'll tell you later. Right now, we've got to find out what's going on." She took off down the hall. "And I have a pretty good idea of where to find out."

"Luigi's MANSION?" Pit exclaimed?

"Shh!" Rhapsody hissed. "Pipe down! The ceiling ghosts might hear you and cover us with a flurry of bombs." She trotted down the hall and stopped at the door. "Yes, Luigi's Mansion."

"But it looks so different..."

"This is the actual game version," she explained. "The one you guys fight... er, _fought _on, was just a simplified version."

"I still don't get the game thing," Pit pouted. "But that's not important," he added. "And how is this ghost going to help us? I thought you said Luigi got rid of all the ghosts."

"He did," Rhapsody replied. "In _my _game. This place must have taken us to the beginning of the game, instead of where I'm at."

"And how do you know this..?"

"Well, for one, the lights are off. And secondly," she tried turning the door's knob, grunting. "the other ghosts... are still.... there...!" She twisted it again, trying to get it open. "Aw, nutbunnies," she huffed. "The door's locked. We'll need the key."

"The other ghosts are still there...?" Pit frowned at the knob, as if that would make it unlock.

"Yeah. I was in the downstairs bathroom, and there's a ghost there; in the shower. It stays there until you can get it out. And that's very later in the game." Rhapsody looked around with curiosity, looking for something. "Hold on... where's the key..? I don't remember where you got it..." She thought for a moment, then snapped her fingers. "I got it!" she exclaimed.

Pit stared after her as she took off running, then sighed and followed after.

Rhapsody slid on the carpet (which wasn't hard to do, surprisingly), and started forward. She lunged forward, grabbed the knob of the door right in front of her, and twisted it hurriedly. It was also locked. "What the..?" She tried it again and again, but it didn't budge.

"G-go away!" a voice chattered form inside the room. "There's no one here!"

Rhapsody hit her head on the wall. She forgot about the kriffing Toad...

-------------------

Hehe. I hated that Toad. it was all "THERE's NO ONE HERE GEET AWAY FROM MEE BEFORE I FLSUH KEYS DOWN TOILEET YES?" He was annoying. And apparently, Rhapsody shares my hate for that toad as well.

Now, I've gotten a question from my friend... "WHAT'S RHAPSODY'S REAL NAME?" And I won't answer that. Because I seriously don't know.

....okay, maybe I do. But I MIGHT put it in.... Hm.... So get ready for chapter three. It's coming REEEEEAL soon.

And once again, NOOOO IT'S THE CLAIRVOYANT AHHHHHHHH


	3. The Key?

CHAPTER THREEEEEEEEEE!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!! So yeah. You should read Unity by The-3-Sue-Slayers. Is an awesome story. :3 Well, here's something interesting:

I played Luigi's Mansion the other day, and finished it in a total of around 9 hours. :D I feel so proud. I only died on King Boo once... WHOO! Talk about nostalgia! D: So many memories.... Plus, lots of ghosts! Uncle Grimmly was the easiest one for me to catch... XD But I HATE that BABY! SO ANNOYING! DX

So here we go!

Oh, by the way, try to find a pun in here... Oh, the irony. XD

---------------------

Rhapsody sighed. "How I am I going to get the key now?"

"You could try phasing through the wall," Pit shrugged, stifling laughter.

Rolling her eyes, Rhapsody frowned. "There's got to be some way to get this toad to open the door..." She walked around, pounding her fist into her palm, thinking. "There was a way... I gotta remember..."

Pit sat on the floor, using his hand to open and close his left wing. His eyes darted up and down from the floor to the ceiling repeatedly, bored.

"Don't just sit there, please," Rhapsody frowned, folding her arms.

Pit got to his feet. "Well, try to remember what to do to get the toad to open his door," he suggested.

"I'm trying, but I played it almost four years ago. It's going to take a while."

Pit sighed, and tried the door again, but it wouldn't open. "Yikes. Someone's freaked out."

Rhapsody chuckled. "Well, he hated boos...." She froze. "Wait a mo. Boos."

"What about boos?"

Rhapsody shoved Pit in excitement. "I got it! We have to catch some more boos!"

"What? But we don't even have..."

Rhapsody shook her head, grinning. "You'd be surprised what you can find," she told him, pulling out a Game Boy Horror from her pocket.

"So you're going to Dr. E. Gadd's lab to see if he can build another Poltergust 2000?"

Their footsteps tapped lightly on the floor as Rhapsody and Pit raced down the hallways to the parlor. The dark, painting covered walls of the mansion flew by them with a blur. Rhapsody could just barely make out the pictures of the mansion looming over the viewer.

"Yes. I'm planning to do that." Rhapsody skidded to a stop, before crashing into the door.

Pit, however, didn't see that coming. He pummeled into Rhapsody and they smashed against the large, wooden double door.

"Whoops," Rhapsody laughed, blushing. "I'm sorry."

Pit sat up, rubbing his head. He chuckled dizzily. "I'm okay! I'm okay!"

The door was pushed open cautiously, and Rhapsody and Pit stepped out into the parlor of the mansion.

"That's strange," Rhapsody frowned. "There's supposed to be a toad here." She stood in the place where the toad was supposed to be, and shifted her feet. "So why isn't he here?"

"I don't know," Pit sighed. "Then again, I don't know much about what's around here."

Rhapsody brushed her long brown hair back behind her ear with her hand, and squatted like a detective. "Maybe Apollo would know why."

Pit didn't dare to try and ask.

Shrugging, Rhapsody stood up. "We have to go, anyway." She grabbed Pit's hand and led him over to the door. "Let's hurry."

Pit grabbed the handle and twisted the rusting, iron lock.

Rhapsody pulled on the handle, and the door moved slightly. She shook her hand, then gripped it with both hands, and yanked it harder.

The door swung open hesitantly, and finally creaked ajar. It moaned as Rhapsody pulled it backwards more, then stopped when it hit the wall.

Pit cautiously walked out, Rhapsody opening the door for him, then slowly closed it behind them. She took the lead and leaped down the steps.

"Don't you think it's strange," Pit commented, gliding after her, "that it's thundering, but there's no rain?"

The sky was, in fact, dark, and occasionally flashed with thunder and lightning, but no downpour rained on them.

"I've always thought it was strange," Rhapsody answered. "But it's a haunted mansion, so anything unnatural would be strange..." She glanced back at Pit. "Well, not including you."

Pit rolled his eyes. "That makes me feel _so _much better,"

Rhapsody smiled nervously. "Sorry." She crossed the grass and headed for an old shack just outside the mansion's porch.

"This is the Professor's lab?" Pit knocked on the wall of the shed. "It looks too small to be a lab... Let alone a house. How can he live in this thing?"

"It's a lot bigger than it looks," Rhapsody answered, opening the door and stepping inside.

The inside of the shack was dark and cramped, so Rhapsody was at a loss to how they were supposed to get down into Professor E. Gadd's lab. She felt around on the walls, determined to find a button of some sort. Her hand brushed against a cold, metal object, and Rhapsody took her chance by pushing on it.

The inside of the shack jolted, like the inside of an elevator, then Pit and Rhapsody felt like they were being tossed downward toward the earth. Finally, the elevator halted to a stop.

"That was weird," Pit said to himself, but it seemed out of place in the deathly quiet room.

The darkness was broken by a stream of light that shot out of a crack in the lower level. It met Rhapsody's feet and hung over her royal purple sneakers for a moment.

Rhapsody reached out hesitantly, but gripped the edge of the door and attempted to move it aside, grunting. She managed to pull it open almost the whole width, and side-stepped through to fit into the next room. With Pit following, Rhapsody walked silently down the dusty, yellow-lit corridor. The walls were all assorted-color bricks, and the floor was a simple, yellow-ish earthy substance. It doused the noise of their shoes hitting the ground, and caked their soles with dirt.

"Wha? Who's there?" A funny sounding voice rang out from further down the corridor.

The two stopped in their tracks. "Come on out, there aren't any ghosts here... Unless you're one." The voice cackled with the funniest laugh Rhapsody has ever heard.

She stepped forward, knowing who it was. "Professor?" she guessed.

"That's me," Professor E. Gadd cackled, walking closer to them. His round, swirly blue glasses were perched on his nose, and a wisp of white hair curled off the top of his head. He wore a white lab coat that fell to his black, shiny shoes, that seemed to defy the law of physics and never got dirty, even by walking around the dirt floor. "So why are you here? Interested ghost hunters?"

Pit frowned. "That's _exactly _why."

Rhapsody gave him a look, then turned back to the Professor. "We need another one of your Poltergust 2000s," she explained. "We want to go through the mansion and collect boos."

"Oho," E. Gadd chuckled. "You want another one of my powerful ghost-sucking machines? Well, I don't have any more Poltergust 2000s," he said regretfully.

"Oh..." Rhapsody looked down at her feet.

"Does that mean we'll be stuck here forever?" Pit whimpered. "I don't want to be here forever! I have to report back to Palutena, and I need to go--"

"HOWEVER," E. Gadd interrupted, clearing his throat. "I DO have a newer version of the Poltergust. The Poltergust 3000!" he exclaimed.

Rhapsody dashed over to him. "REALLY? Can we see it?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course, of course. Come on back to the lab." He turned and walked down the hallway.

"Come on," Rhapsody gestured to Pit, and followed after the Professor.

"Here it is," Professor E. Gadd handed Rhapsody the sleek machine.

The Poltergust 3000 was a foot and a half long blue vacuum, with a shoulder strap for slipping it over your head and keeping it on. The head and the neck were a shiny aluminum, and it connected to the top of the cylindric vacuum, and the glassy finish covered the whole vacuum.

Pit stared at it with wide eyes. "It's so beautiful..." He ran his hands over it repeatedly, feeling the fine craftsmanship of an old codger.

Rhapsody turned to the Professor. "What's different about this one?"

"Well, first of all, the design is a lot thinner, yet can hold more ghosts. And, it has its own counting mechanism."

"Oh!" Rhapsody thought for a second. "So that you can keep track of how many ghosts are inside, and you'll know when you can empty it!" She pounded her fist into her palm. "That way you can always be prepared if there's any ghosts around!"

"Exactly!" Professor E. Gadd handed Rhapsody the Poltergust. "You also can use it to keep track of all the money you get, and the amount of boos, the different elemental ghosts, each type of ghost you've sucked in... all of those extra options."

Rhapsody grinned. "Sweet."

----------------------------

That was kind of long... So, did you find the pun? If not, either you're slow, or probably don't know what I'm talking about at all... It doesn't matter, though.

So how did you like this one? I had fun writing Pit's different expressions... I think he's going to have spazzes later...it'll be funny. XD So we'll see you next time hopefully... I can't wait until the clairvoyant~! XD Squee~ Rhapsody's getting along just fine, isn't she?

We're off to see the wizaaaard.... The wonderful wizard of OOOOOOOOZZZZZZZZ~ D:


	4. Wizardus

I'm near the wizard... SO CLOSE..! D: The title of the chapter is a pun, BTW, if you ever go onto DragonAdopters... I'm having some trouble choosing what my next dragon is going to be, so... Help? _ *sigh*

Well, I have no inspiration for this chapter.... So I'm just going to write whatever comes from my head. So sorry if it's suckish. Oh, and a fun fact for you: "Pshaw" is actually a word... But it's pronounced "shaw". P-shaw. I'll say pih-shaw if I want to. :P

AAANYWAY. We're going to have fun by starting on someone OTHER than Rhapsody... HEhehehe.... *evil and maniacal laughter*

---------------------------

This was too easy.

Kyr'am rested his arm on the armrest and grinned to himself. He sat on a large, throne-like chair that seemed to be made out of pure evil... But that's going too far. So we'll just say it's made out of a strange, dark substance. Kyr'am seemed content, but even though he thought he was, his fingers tapped on the arc of the armrest unnervingly.

"Eh... Aliit." his almond shaped eyes snapped to a cloaked figure walking towards him.

"Yes?" Aliit gaited up to Kyr'am and nodded his head. "What do you want?"

Kyr'am thought for a moment. "What do you think?"

"Think?" Aliit was confused. "Think about what?"

Kyr'am sat up and turned to Aliit. "About the plan. I think something's wrong."

"Why? Everything's going exactly the way we planned it. The crystals, the annoying baseball kid, etcetera..." Aliit counted on his fingers.

"That's the problem," Kyr'am sighed, annoyed. " Everything seems like it's too easy. I can tell something's going to go wrong."

"How can you tell? It's perfect!" Aliit frowned. "That's why it's called a 'perfect' plan."

"Don't you watch TV? The evil people always have a 'perfect' plan, and they..." Kyr'am trailed. "Oh, I forgot. You don't have TV back where you're from."

Aliit rolled his eyes. "That's getting annoying."

Shrugging, Kyr'am took his time standing up, then glanced at Aliit. "Let's put the second part of the plan in action. It's almost time." He began to walk off. "Besides, we don't want 'what's his name' following us."

Aliit chuckled, then followed Kyr'am out of the empty stone room, closing the wooden door behind him.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Rhapsody adjusted the Poltergust 3000's right strap and arm into the opening, then repeated with the left arm.

Pit just stood there and frowned.

"Don't be so frown-y," Rhapsody huffed. "It's not that fun when your other team members are upset."

"I don't know," Pit disagreed. "Something seems pretty fishy around here." He tapped his foot on the ground impatiently.

Rhapsody stared at him blankly, then shrugged, turning to look back at the Professor's shack/cabin/shed thing.

E. Gadd was waving at her, so Rhapsody pivoted around to face the door of the mansion, and grabbed the handle, pushing down and pushing forward. She and Pit continued into the manor, Pit flicking on his flashlight(which now had brand new batteries).

"It's just as big as always," Pit shivered nervously. "So where are all the ghosts?"

Rhapsody laughed. "You're an idiot. Everyone knows they don't appear when you're in the..." She trailed off. "Eh, sorry." She patted Pit on his head, then walked forward and headed for the bottom floor entrance doors.

Pit sighed. "You just keep doing whatever it is you're doing," he murmured, then followed, hurrying after her.

Rhapsody glanced back, noticing Pit was catching up, then advanced, deciding to go into the ballroom. She turned the knob excitedly, and rushed into the room with extra gusto. "HUZZAH!" she exclaimed. "IMMA READY TO CATCH ME SOME GHOSTS!"

Pit laughed. "Better be careful," he told her, "or you'll scare all of the boos away."

Rhapsody grinned, then checked the Game Boy Horror. The light on the top was flashing a bright yellow. "I've got one."

She tottered slowly around the room, noting when the light flashed more quickly or slowly. Finally, she reached the spot where the light blinked extremely rapidly, that Pit thought it was going to blow up.

Rhapsody tip-toed over to to the table in front of her, then slowly... carefully... tapped on it.

A giant black bomb popped out of the drawer and flew towards Rhapsody. She cried out suddenly and stumbled backwards, stepping on Pit's foot and jerking over as she toppled to the floor.

The bomb blew up not a foot away from their faces, then was snuffed out.

"Um..." Rhapsody gulped. "That was close."

Pit stared at the drawer with wide eyes. "Uh.. the drawer just tried to kill us. Is that normal?"

Rhapsody whistled. "Maaaaybe. Maybe not." She stood up and glanced at the Game Boy Horror. "Those durned boos. I forgot they do that." The Horror began to flash again as Rhapsody started to continue walking around the room.

Pit stood up, moved himself to the center of the room and frowned. "I'm not following you around anymore," he stated, folding his arms.

Rhapsody rolled her eyes. "Is the great Palutena's angel scared?" she taunted.

"No... I just am extremely tremulous around them," he argued.

"Pit."

"Yeah?"

"I know what that means."

Pit glowered. "S-so what?"

The Game Boy Horror flashed bright red, repeatedly, so Rhapsody smirked. "I got it now!" She glanced up at the chandelier, cocking the PolterGust so it was aimed directly up. Spinning around the vacuum in a circular motion, Rhapsody got the chandelier to whirl around.

A cackle rang out of the chandelier. A boo popped out, it's tongue lolling around like... well, a boo. "Allo!" It snickered. "I am Boo La La!"

Rhapsody got right to work aiming the PolterGust, and the boo cried out in terror as its HP began to deplenish. It attempted to bolt away, but the vacuum's stream of air stopped it from escaping, proceeding to drag the ghost inside the vacuum chamber.

A few minutes, and a pop emanated from the vacuum head as the boo vanished from sight. Rhapsody breathed out with content. "That was awesome!" she exclaimed. "Though it seemed a lot easier on the GameCube."

Pit gawked at the empty space where the boo used to be, then shook his head and trotted up to Rhapsody. "I changed my mind," he announced. "If you are going to get rid of the ghosts..." He lowered his voice. "Then you're leading."

Rhapsody smiled and patted Pit on his head. She gestured for him to follow, then walked out of the ballroom. "I think I smell some ShamBoo coming along."

------------------------------------

DIS IS A DANJERUS MISHUN. WIL U AKSEPT IT?

Ahh, Metroid Prime 3 and the Aurora Unit is NOT a good combo to be having while I'm on the computer. _

WE REGRET DIS MISHUN PLACES U IN MORTUL DANJER, BUT DIS IS OWR ONLY OPSHUN. DO U UNDERSTAND WUT U HAF 2 DO?

Before you review, or... *SOBS* exit out of the window, I have a few questions I would like you to ask yourself or even answer in your review, IF you DO review... Some of them are vital for the story, so it would be helpful.

1. How did you like this chapter? Was it enough for you, or do you think it's coming along much too quickly?

2. Is there anyone in particular you want Rhapsody and Pit to meet up with? Because after they get some answers, Rhapsody's going to get pissed and want to fly off right away... HOMFG PUN RIGHT THERE. DX

3. Anything you think I'm missing, BESIDES the rest of the Brawlers? (I think that one's a given. _)

I haven't gotten that many reviews... So it would help if you could tell me what I'm doing wrong.

And, a small thing I forgot to mention, I'm going to post a hint at the end of each second Author's Note about the title of the next chapter... I don't think It'll help, but whatever.

I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I CAN EVADE CAPTURE... ––I'M SENDING YOU THE COORDINATES NOW.


End file.
